Leo Chockers
Leo Chockers is an Australian wombat who is one of the main characters of Let's Go Luna! He is voiced by Aidan Wojtak-Hissong (from episodes 1–8) and Shayle Simons (episode 9–present). Appearance Leo is a blue wombat with an overbite. He wears an orange baseball cap, purple shorts and white shoes. Each foot has three toes. Personality Leo has a liking to food. His father is an accomplished chef who works with the traveling circus, preparing meals for the members as well as his family. Leo is quite a good cook himself and is taking classes to improve his skills further. This is shown in C'est Cheese, where he is shown taking a cooking class in Paris, France. Leo tends to be the most nervous of his friends, as he oftentimes has nervous breakdowns about the problems he encounters, though he can be extremely brave when it come to helping others, such as in Barcelona Birdy, in which he not only helped Eva reach her home, but saved her life twice. He's also really kind, shy, and sometimes even a bit sensitive when things go wrong for him. He has a habit of pulling his ears whenever he is nervous, scared, or in disbelief. Biography Leo, his family, and his friends are part of a traveling circus known as "Circo Fabuloso", which travels around the world. As a result, He, alongside his friends Andy and Carmen are never living in one area at once, and become unfamiliar with their surroundings. Luckily, the three of them have Luna the Moon who travels with them all the time, and knows almost everything therein to know about the country they are located within at any given point. Many of the episodes pertaining to him often focus on the food about a particular nation's culture, in which Leo wants to learn more about the many foods a nation has to offer. While in London, he led his friends in finding all the foods the British capital had to offer, from the traditional dish of Fish and Chips, to more foreign delicacies (as London as a blend of many world cultures). After learning about (and trying) the different foods of the world, Leo will often go on to impress his friends and family, most notably his father Wolfgang. In "Pulling Strings", Leo, alongside Luna, work together to get Andy and Carmen to become friends once more after a bitter argument causes both of them to refuse to talk to each other. The two accomplish this by performing a traditional Indian Kathputli play, which combines both art and music to create a story. Although the plan ends up going horribly wrong, it manages to get Andy and Carmen to reconcile. Trivia *Despite being Australian, Leo does not have an Australian accent. **However, his father, Wolfgang Chockers, and his mother, Pippa Chockers, both have the accent. **It is unknown how long he and his family have been with the circus, so it's possible he simply hadn't picked up the accent. *He is the only one of the main trio that has a known sibling (his baby sister, Mathilda Chockers). *He also has a pet tortoise named Mr. Wrinkles. *As revealed in Not Home on the Range, he is afraid of riding horses. However, he gets over his fear by the end of this episode. *As seen in several episodes, he has a habit of pulling his ears whenever he gets nervous, scared, or in disbelief. *He has cried in four episodes so far, such as, Bob the Plant, She is the Moon of Moons, A Chopsticky Situation & Pulling Strings. *As shown in Lizardzilla!, he was scared of Lizardzilla movies, until he learned how they were made. *Hearing a Samba beat makes him Samba dance uncontrollably, but in his case he simply dances in place, as opposed to the potentially destructive outcome Luna can cause when she hears happy music. Leo Chockers/Games * Chef Leo's Crazy Kitchen Leo Chockers/Song * I'm Just a Jittery Jackaroo * The Monster's on the Run